Tangled
by Toranxkusu
Summary: Tangled AU: Marron has been locked in a tower her entire life, she's curious and yearns to explore the outside world, but is denied every time she asks. Until, one day, a thief decides to take refuge in this tower, and Marron decides to make a deal with him. What could go wrong? Third Genre: Humor
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1  
**_

 _ **AN:** For those of you that know me either on here or tumblr, you know I've been wanting a TruMar Tangled AU since the movie came out. And finally, I've decided it's time to make it happen! It's gonna be 11 Chapters! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)_

* * *

Long ago, in the vast land of Kame, a drop of sunlight fell from the sky and into the dirt, deep in the forest, growing into a beautiful gold flower full of magic properties. No one knew if this magical flower really existed, they only heard rumors of it. Many people have gone looking for this flower, wanting to possess it's mysterious abilities, but none have come across it.

Until one day, an elderly woman named Mai stumbled upon the flower while traveling to a neighboring kingdom. She couldn't believe it, she _actually_ found the magical flower! Mai took time to study the plant, to figure out it's magical abilities. Her one true wish, was to be beautiful and youthful again, and to _stay that way,_ immortality, and she just _knew_ this flower could help her achieve that.

Without hurting the plant, she eventually unlocked the power of this flower and regained beauty and youth, just as she wanted for so many years. All she had to do was get the flower to _glow_ and tell it what she _truly_ desired.

 _Let your power shine_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

Mai was overjoyed at this power, but she soon realized she was still aging, so in order to stay youthful, she had to keep going to the flower and use it's magic. Mai decided to do just that, but she also made sure to keep the flower hidden. She didn't want anyone else coming across the magical plant, she was afraid someone would take it and she'd never see it again. She weaved vines and leafs into a large basket and covered the flower, _her flower._

Years and years went by, and Mai was still using the flower's abilities. Rumors of the flower still floated from kingdom to kingdom and Mai did her best to discourage people from believing in it, the flower was _hers and only hers._ But her efforts weren't enough to convince _everyone_.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Kame, King Krillin and Queen Lazuli were expecting their first child. Everyone in the kingdom was ecstatic at the news. But later in the Queen's pregnancy, she fell ill, and the King was afraid his Queen and child would die. Queen Lazuli was due to give birth in just a few days and the King was getting desperate. King Krillin himself took to the streets of Kame and asked for aid, but unfortunately, no one could help in a medical crisis such as this.

But, many of the kingdom's people suggested to Krillin that he should seek the magical flower, rumored to cured any illness along with other powers. Krillin knew that at this point, this magical flower was his only hope.

"Goku, I need you and your men to find this flower for Lazuli and our child," Krillin said to his lead guard, "they need it more than ever."

Goku nodded, he knew how much Lazuli and this child meant to Krillin, and the people of Kame needed their King and Queen. Goku made finding this flower his top priority. The Lead Guard rounded up his men and made it clear that they needed to find this flower as soon as possible.

"Everyone will search for this flower with your designated teams in the designated areas," Goku said, "if the townspeople are willing to search as well, bring them along with you, we need all the help we can get."

"Sir yes sir!"

Goku's eldest son, Gohan, stood among the guards in the crowd, this was only his second day on the force, he was still a trainee, and he was very nervous. He didn't think his first mission would be something as serious as this. Gohan prayed silently that one of them would find this magical flower, he couldn't imagine how Krillin or the kingdom would take such a loss.

"Alright men, let's go!"

* * *

The guards and townspeople searched far and wide for the magical flower. At this point they had been out searching for almost two days, but Krillin and Goku refused to give up. There was still time to save Lazuli and the baby and that was enough motivation for them and the rest of the guards.

It was nightfall as Gohan and his team were moving to their next designated spot much deeper in the forest. He felt very tired but he still felt that he had enough in him to keep going a little more longer.

"Gohan, take two others and check towards the east," his commanding officer said.

Gohan nodded and looked to the other two guards that pretty much have been looking in the same areas with him throughout the journey so far. The three cleared some vines and tree limbs and began looking around. Gohan strayed a little from the other guards and walked through some more vines, and then he saw it. It was a large basket upside-down with a bunch of leafs and vines on it, but through the small cracks, he saw something glowing.

"Guys!" He called out, "check this out!"

The other two guards stopped looking and walked towards Gohan, "what is it?" one of them asked.

"Look at that," Gohan said as he pointed to the basket, "I'm not seeing things, _am I?_ "

"No," the other guard said curiously, "Gohan, I think that's it, _I think you found it._ "

"Holy shit..."

Gohan ran towards the basket and turned it over, revealing the magical flower. "Fire the gun!" Gohan yelled, " _We found it!_ "

* * *

Mai watched in disgust from behind some bushes as a bunch of the guards uprooted her flower. _'Why was I so careless?'_ she thought. She was certain that the guards wouldn't be able to find her flower this deep in the woods, especially with all the bushes and vines. But it was her fault, she had just used the flower's power right before Gohan found it. He found it because it was still glowing.

Mai knew she should've waited until the Queen died before going back to the flower... but she couldn't stand the way she looked, she needed a top up. She told herself it would be quick, and it was, she just didn't expect the guards to be so close. Mai thought the area was clear, she thought the guards wouldn't be able to cut through so many vines.

"I need to get it back," she said quietly to herself, " _it's mine._ "

* * *

The guards rushed the flower back to the castle and Krillin burst into tears upon hearing they had found it, he couldn't thank Gohan enough. Goku brought the flower up to the King and Queen's quarters and gave it to the doctors. They crushed the flower up and grounded it into a glowing-gold liquid, then gave it to Lazuli to drink.

Almost instantly, Lazuli began to feel better and her vitals returned to normal. Everyone in the room was amazed at how quickly she recovered after drinking the liquid.

"Are you sure you're completely better?" Krillin asked, his voice full of concern, "is there anything else hurting that we need to be aware of? Please don't be stubborn now Lazuli-"

"I promise, Krillin, nothing is hurting and I feel completely fine now," Lazuli reassured him.

Krillin sighed in relief and gave Lazuli a kiss on the cheek, "I'm just so afraid of losing you and our baby, that's all."

"I know," Lazuli said, "we're okay, you don't need to worry anymore."

* * *

News of the Queen fully recovering with the help of the flower spread quickly throughout the kingdom. Everyone rejoiced and held celebrations that night, all but one. Mai had went into the town to hear the latest news, and she was crushed to hear that they had destroyed her flower in order to heal the Queen.

Of course she couldn't show that emotion, she didn't need anyone being suspicious of her. She had been plotting how to get the power of the flower back while on her way to the tower, deep in the forest where she lived.

Mai knew the queen ingested the flower, so maybe, _just maybe_ , the Queen had the flower's power now. She looked up to the sky, asking any higher being out there to give her a sign that she had the right idea, and that's when she saw it, the lanterns in the sky. They were coming from the town.

 _'That's new,'_ she thought, _'probably the celebrations.'_

But then it hit her, the _celebrations_... everyone in the town would be too busy dancing and drinking to notice her snooping around the castle. She could figure out exactly when she could find the Queen alone and hopefully get the power back. _This is her one chance._

 _'Perfect!'_

Mai ran back towards the town, looking up in the sky and seeing more and more lanterns being released. When she finally got there, she watched as a group of townspeople cheered "To the Princess!"

 _'Princess?'_ she thought as she walked towards the castle, the crowds getting thicker and thicker.

"To Princess Marron!" she heard from another group.

' _Princess Marron...'_ she thought, ' _oh god... the Queen gave birth already!_ '

Mai stopped in her tracks as she processed everything, _'this is why they released the lanterns...'_ she thought, _'she just had a baby... they'd be busy together, I wouldn't have the chance to get the Queen alone now, I'd have to wait til it's quiet... I'd have to wait til everyone's asleep!'_

And Mai did just that, she celebrated and had fun with the rest of the townspeople, keeping an eye on the guard towers as well. She went from group to group, dancing and drinking, getting closer and closer to the castle.

Then, everyone began to wrap things up and turn in for the night. And that's when Mai took her chance. She waited for the guard's shift change and scaled up a part of the castle, going from floor to floor, looking to make sure the guard's attention was somewhere else, and finally, she reached the King and Queen's balcony.

She took a deep breath and quietly walked into their quarters, walking past the little Princess's crib and next to the Queen. The King, Queen and Princess were all sound asleep. Mai prayed her theory was true, she leaned in closer to the Queen and ever so quietly spoke:

 _Let your power shine_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

Mai looked for any sign of change on the Queen, any glowing, but then she realized, the Queen didn't have it... but when she turned around, she saw the Princess's crib again, and this time, in the crib, _something was glowing._ Mai walked up to the crib and saw that Princess Marron's blonde hair, _was glowing_!

 _'I was right!'_ Mai thought, _'Only the Queen didn't gain the powers, her daughter did!'_

Quickly, Mai reached into her pocket and grabbed a pair of small scissors, she lifted one of Marron's locks and cut it! But, the piece that Mai had cut, stopped glowing.

 _'No!'_ she thought angrily, _'It only works as a whole...I'd...I'd have to take the child...'_ But Mai hesitated, taking a child? The _Princess_ especially? It was mad! But... _she was desperate_ , she didn't want to _age_ , she didn't want to _die,_ she _needed_ to stay young and beautiful! Her beauty was _all_ she had left in this cruel world... she found a way to savor it, and she _wasn't_ going to let it go. _  
_

Mai sighed as she heard the Queen begin to toss and turn. " _Then so be it."_

Queen Lazuli sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Krillin did you hear some-" She stopped as she looked at the balcony. _She thought she was dreaming._

" _No._ " she said, then screamed as she hopped off the bed. Krillin jolted awake hearing his wife. But before Lazuli could do or say anything else, Mai jumped off the balcony and scaled back down the castle with Princess Marron in her arm, disappearing into the town.

Lazuli and Krillin ran out of their quarters and to the guards station, screaming for the guards to find their child, but by the time the guards were rounded up and set out, Mai was already too far gone. Taking the back routes of the town and into the forest, Mai finally got what she wanted, and she promised this time not to be so careless. She took Marron back to her tower deep in the forest.

Mai wasn't going to let _anyone_ take her flower away from her _ever again._

* * *

"Healing Incantation" From the Tangled Soundtrack, Composed by Alan Menken, Lyrics by Glenn Slater and sung by Many Moore and Donna Murphy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **AN:**_ _Thank you guys for the reviews/follows/favorites! It's been a while, and I'm sorry for that! Hopefully this makes up for it :)  
_

* * *

 _18 Years Later_

 _"C'mon Oolong,_ enough messing around!" the blonde said as she picked up her small friend, her _only_ friend really, "mom's going to be back in two hours, we need to get the chores done then make the sweets and candles."

Her little pet piglet pouted at her, he'd rather play a few more games of hide and seek with her than _do chores..._ well, watch _her_ do the chores, he just kept her company. Marron carried Oolong with her to the kitchen and set him down on the corner table. That was always Oolong's spot as she cleaned. The blonde sighed and pushed some of her _very_ , _very_ , long hair to the side. Then she began to do her chores, humming various rhythms that popped into her head and swaying as she completed different tasks.

This was the normal everyday routine for Marron. Wake up, eat breakfast, do her chores, make the sweets and candles, do some of her favorite hobbies, then brush her **_tremendously_** long hair. This routine stuck with her for as long as she can remember.

Oolong never knew how Marron could manage such length. Her hair stretched to practically _every_ room and ceiling beam in the tower. Last time she measured it, it was _seventy feet long!_ He knew why she couldn't cut it, but if that were him, he wouldn't care at this point. It was **_way_** too much hair.

But the way Marron carried herself, it never seemed to be a problem for her. Everyday, doing the chores and other activities around the tower, she picked up, moved, and hanged any part of her hair that was in her way. And not once did she get frustrated about it, it was like second nature to her.

The blonde always stayed cheerful and positive throughout her life despite the repetitive, tiring routine. To think, she'd done the same things _over and over_ again throughout the years. She loved to read, but how many times could she read the same four books over again? She had read the books over enough to recite them by now! Painting was also one of Marron's favorite hobbies, but she painted so much around the tower, she was starting to run out room!

Knitting, cooking, sketching, sowing, reading, writing, painting, and brushing... the list goes on and on! She's done it all, but how long could she really keep herself entertained in this tower? Oolong swore she would've gone insane by now.

"You know Oolong, " she began as she started sweeping, "today's the day! I'm really going to ask her!" Oolong perked up on the table and happily nodded. He knew more than anything that this was Marron's big dream.

"Mom knows how long I've wanted to see the floating lights," she continued, "I'm older now and a lot more responsible, I don't see why she'd say no. Besides, tomorrow's the big day, _my day,_ it's the perfect present. Just you wait Oolong, I'll finally get to go _outside_ for the _first_ time!"

The floating lights, a phenomenon that appears at night once a year, coincidentally on Marron's birthday. Every year since Marron was able to walk, she would sneak out of her room the night of her birthday, sit by the large window in the living room and watch the floating lights in the sky. Marron always wondered where they came from and why they were there, especially only on her birthday.

She yearned for the day she'd get to go outside and see what the world had to offer. If the floating lights exist, who knows what else is out there!

 _'Mother knows,'_ she thought.

Her mother came and went from the tower whenever she pleased. Most of the time it was to sell the sweets and candles that Marron made, but other times, her mother just felt like taking a walk. Marron wished she could just 'take a walk'. If her mother could do it, then why couldn't she?

 _"I'm more experienced, Marron, you're young, you can't survive out there,"_ her mother would say. Her mother tells her time and time again that it isn't a safe world, and she was right. The blonde knows her mother means well, she knows her mother wants to keep her safe. That's why she never questioned why she couldn't go outside. _Mother always did know best._

Marron began to sweep the living room, using her foot to lift any part of her hair that was in the way. "How do you think I should approach her, Oolong?" she asked, "Should I just go for it or butter her up first?" Oolong tapped his little foot twice, indicating the second choice was best in his opinion.

"You're right," Marron said, "I have to make sure she's in a good mood first."

The blonde swept under the large window before looking out to the sky, she sighed as she leaned against the broom, her cheek pressing onto the top of the handle. And as she looked on, she couldn't help but wonder; _'When will my life begin?'_

* * *

 _Cuckoo! Cuckoo!_

"The pie's are done Oolong!" Marron yelled once she heard the cuckoo clock strike the hour, "just in time too, mother should home any minute now."

Oolong scrambled with excitement into the kitchen upon hearing his name. Marron grabbed a small rag and quickly took the pies out of the oven, giving one to Oolong as a snack. "Apple pie, I know it's your favorite, but be careful it's still really hot," Marron said as she fanned the rest of them on the counter, "alright, that's all the sweets for today."

Marron always made either pies or cupcakes for her mother to sell, along with the candles. Her mother always told her how well of a baker she was, people all around the villages buy the sweets for dessert practically every day. It gave Marron a little pride whenever her mother came back all sold out.

"Marron!" the blonde heard, "Let down your hair!"

"Coming mother!" Marron yelled as she walked out of the kitchen, an extra spring in her steps from excitement. She started picking up lengths of her hair as she approached the large window, wrapping it around a large hook at the top, and letting the rest of her hair cascade down the tower.

 _'Don't be nervous,'_ Marron told herself, taking deep breaths to calm herself, ' _you can do this, don't be scared, it's just a small request. The worst she can do is say no.'_

"We've sold out again darling!" Mai said happily as she climbed up using Marron's hair, "Some of the villagers are asking if I had more! You've got another batch right?"

"Yes I do," Marron said as she helped Mai through the window.

"Lovely, we'll be eating good tonight," Mai chuckled, "I'll save a pie for us for dessert. Are your chores finished?"

"Yes they are," Marron said as she took her hair off the hook, simultaneously thinking on how to ask this particular question.

"You're always one step ahead darling," Mai said as she set her basket down, making her way over to her grand chair, "I am feeling a bit drained from the trip though."

Marron knew exactly what she was hinting at, so she quickly grabbed her small stool and hair brush and set it in front of Mai. "Would you like a pick me up?" Marron asked sweetly.

Mai smiled, "See what I mean? Always one step ahead," she said as she picked up the hair brush. "Will you sing?"

Marron nodded and quickly recited the verse as Mai began brushing her hair;

 _Let your power shine_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

Mai breathed in as Marron's hair began to glow, letting the power wash over her. Her hair grew strong and regained it's color, her skin felt firm and healthy, her body felt-

"So mother," Marron said quickly after finishing the verse, "As you know, tomorrow is a very special day."

Mai huffed, not being able to feel the rejuvenation process as much as she'd like, but she sensed the excitement in Marron's voice. "Is it bakers day?" she played.

"Nooo," Marron giggled, "It's my 18th birthday!"

"Oh right, right!" Mai laughed, "A big day huh? Any ideas on what you want?"

Marron took a deep breath, her nerves getting the best of her, "yes actually," she said, "you know the floating lights that appear in the sky?"

Mai gave her a puzzled look, "you mean the stars?"

"No," Marron said, "these lights aren't the stars."

"Marron the only lights in the sky are the stars."

"Stars aren't the only things in the sky," Marron began as she walked over to one of her paintings on the walls, "I've kept track of the stars before, and they're always consistent. But these lights, they only happen _once_ a year, and on _my_ birthday. I just feel like there's some sort of connection, like they're _meant_ for me-"

"For _you_?" Mai scoffed, "Please Marron, be realistic."

"Well even if they're not for me, It would mean the world to me if I could see them in person-"

"You see them in person every year by the window," Mai said, "how does going to the village make a difference?"

"I could have a better view-"

"You're view from here is fine," Mai said sternly.

"Well could I at least go outside?" Marron asked, "I've always wanted to do that, I'm old enough now. I think it's time I actually-" Marron stopped as she noticed Mai's gaze on her, a feeling of regret washing over her.

"What have I told you about asking me that, Marron?" Mai asked lowly.

Marron stayed silent, looking down at the floor, she let out a small sigh, knowing she pushed too far. Oolong had been listening and watching the conversation unfold by the kitchen door, he crept over to Marron's feet after seeing her defeat, she really did try her best.

"I've told you _time and time again_ that the outside world is _no place_ for a girl like you," Mai told her, "It's _dangerous_. You wouldn't last even a few minutes out there. There are thieves and kidnappers crawling around all over the place! You have no knowledge of where anything is either, you'd get lost the minute the step out there. I've created a safe space here for the both of us, hidden away where no evil can find us. _And you want to leave it?_ "

"I never meant-"

"Of course you didn't mean to!" Mai yelled, "How dare you disrespect what I've done for you! I risk my life going out there selling the goods to bring back food and anything else you want! I do my damned best to keep you happy here and all you want is _more!_ "

The blonde stood up from the small stool and walked up to her mother. "I'm sorry, mom," she said softly, "I never meant to disrespect you. You're right, I had no right asking you that. I should be more thankful."

Mai sighed, seeing Marron's eye begin to fill with tears, she cupped the girl's face in her palms, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," Mai said, "I don't like being the bad guy, I just want you to understand why you can never go out there."

"I understand," Marron said as she looked up at Mai, "I promise I understand now."

Mai smiled at her, "I'm glad you do," she said, "Now no more of these tears! I've got to get back out there to sell the rest of the pies before dawn. Are they finished?"

"Yes," Marron said, wiping the rest of her tears, "They're on the stove top, they should be finished cooling by now."

"Lovely!" Mai exclaimed as she picked up her basket, heading into the kitchen to gather them all.

Marron looked down at Oolong and sighed, "Well, I tried," She said softly, "Besides, she's right, she does her best to give me whatever I've wanted in here." Oolong shook his little head, he knew Marron wanted this more than anything and she deserved it. He felt so sorry for her.

Mai came back out of the kitchen and headed for the window. "Your hair, darling."

"Right," Marron said as she gathered up some of her hair, walking over to the window and hooking it once again for her mother.

"I'll be back soon Marron!" Mai said as she held onto Marron's hair while sliding down.

Marron waved, "I'll see you soon."

Oolong walked over to the blonde as she gazed out the window, watching Mai walk into the distance. "As much as she is right," Marron began, "I should be thankful for what I have... But how long am I going to stay here?" Marron sighed. "How long am I going to keep baking, keep painting these walls, keep reading the same books... How long would I have to do this before I can experience something new? Isn't experiencing new things what life is about?"

Oolong let out a small "oink" and snuggled next to Marron's foot as she spoke, letting her know that he was there for her. "The characters in my books, they go out and explore the world, learn new things... they even have friends-"

Her piglet oinked disappointingly at her and Marron looked down at him, giving him a little smile. " _I know_ you're my friend silly," she said, "you'll always be my friend... But I'd like other friends too... I'd like to have an adventure one day... but it doesn't look like that day will come any time soon... or ever, as mom seems to say."

Marron gazed back at the big field around the tower, wondering when, and even if, her life will begin.


End file.
